


it takes two

by peachyteabuck



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Multi, Reward/punishment, brat taming, d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyteabuck/pseuds/peachyteabuck
Summary: after one of the most stressful weeks of your hard-earned career, all you want to do is enjoy a quiet night in with your two favorite boys. unfortunately for you, one of them has other plans.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Chris Evans/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	it takes two

**Author's Note:**

> okay has this pairing stolen my soul? yes. but i will not apologize

You sit in the center of the deep maroon couch, legs folded under you as both men kneel in the space on the floor just in front of you. A movie you’ve seen too many times to count plays in the television in front of you, nothing more than white noise as you scroll various social media sites and eat your favorite post-work snack: popcorn.

“And _then_ ,” you sigh, popping another kernel in your mouth as you roll your eyes. Recanting the horrid experiences of your day remained a necessary part of your nightly routine – just as instructing both men to strip and present themselves, their collars, and their connected leash had become part of theirs.

Chris and Henry both stare at you with wide, waiting eyes – their matching collars along with the lack of clothes leaving their only differences being the small silver charms shaped to be the letter of their first initial. What they’re waiting for, they’re not exactly sure – a drop of praise, instruction, to be fed from the palm of your hand – but no matter what you choose to give them, they will accept it eagerly.

Even if it means waiting for nothing.

You finish the snack between words, emptying the bowl before grabbing the leash and forcing them to follow you to the bathroom where you can finally get ready for bed, ready to slot yourself between your two giant buffy men and sleep off the stress from your exhaustive work week before ringing in the weekend with some sweet, sweet morning sex. The perfect way to relax, de-stress…

The men crawl a single pace behind you, just as you trained them too all those months ago. It was hard - breaking through the hyper-masculine identifies everyone, even themselves, had forced them into took what felt like forever. At first it was just you getting them comfortable with the idea of the both of them dating another man, then it was riding them and sitting on their faces, and before long you were buying them custom matching collars and having them sit at your feet as you ate each meal that they cooked for you.

As you stand in front of the sink, each man kneels by your side with their hands flat on their thighs as you pull your hair from your face, take off your make up, and – finally – instruct Henry to strip you down while Chris grabs your pajamas (also known as one of their shirts worn thin from years of wear and a pair of sleep shorts you bought from some fast fashion retailer forever ago). It’s one of those things that began as simple thing that helped build their capacity for rule-following but soon became a necessary part of your routine with them, a nonsexual intimacy that you look forward to each morning as you fit your feet in into uncomfortable high heels and shove your ass into another pencil skirt.

Everything seems great as the man unbuttons your dark red top, unzipping your pants and allowing the clothes to fall to the ground, the underwear following soon after. It all seems perfect as Chris deposits the clothes you want to change into next to your phone on the counter – folded in just the way you like them. It’s euphoric, the feeling of both of them there – so much so it nearly blinds you to the feeling of Henry licking a thick stripe alone your bare pussy.

 _Nearly_.

In an instant you’re turned around - grabbing Henry by the jaw to force his eyes to meet yours as you bare your teeth. “ _What the fuck did you just do?”_

Fear flashes across his eyes as he realizes what he’s done, as the knowledge that he will now face the thing he dreads most: _punishment_.

“I-I-“ he attempts to walk back his actions, explain away the rule he had just broken – the one second only to the one that states they are not to touch themselves without your express permission. He had broken the strict guidance at they are not allowed to touch _you_ either – certainly not while you were doing something else, and certainly not while you were already one edge. “I’m sorry, I-”

You don’t give him time to finish his plea, rolling your eyes as you hiss.

“I’ve been working too _hard_ ,” you punctuate the last word by shoving him back, a small smile spread across your lips as he stumbles. “Haven’t been as strict as I should be, have let you both forget how mean I can be when you decide to be bad, dumb puppies…”

Henry stays there, flat on his ass on the hardwood floor as he watches you with fear running through his veins. It’s rare you’re ever as mad as you are now – usually preferring to take a much soft hand when it came to correct improper behavior. This week, though, had eroded your good will, your _patience_ , and even if you tolerated entry-level bullshit from your coworkers, you certainly weren’t going to take it from either Chris or Henry.

With fire in your eyes you turn to Chris, who throughout the entire interaction has remained silent in his obedience. He’s your good puppy – the one who politely eats from your hand and sits by your chair in your home office without making a sound and never _ever_ breaks a rule. He’s golden, _perfect_ , and watches as you eye him up and down.

“You want a reward?” you ask him, stepping closer so you can run your fingers through his hair. “You want a reward for being my good little puppy?”

Chris nods eagerly, sighing as he watches you lean against the marble countertop and open your legs – his eyes hooded and jaw slack as the slick that’s collected there shines against the low lighting in the room. It’s a reward of the highest honor, your sweet pussy. A golden jewel, the most precious incentive for both men.

And currently is was eye-level with Chris, whose mouth is nearly watering as he licks his lips. 

“Come get a taste then.”

It’s all Chris needs before he’s lurching forward forward – beard digging into the soft flesh of your inner thighs as his tongue and teeth begin to trace over your lips, ghost over your clit. He’s skilled, knowledgeable of your body and how to use his own to pleasure you – two of his fingers trailing from their place on his thighs to circle your entrance before moving to curl them inside of you.

“ _Oh!_ ” you moan, reaching one hand behind you to grab his hair – keeping him in place as the beautiful pain shoots down his spine. “Oh, _puppy…”_

His tongue licks at the most sensitive part of you in staccato strokes, drawing small, desperate moans out of you that seem to melt into each other as the angry heat that curled in your abdomen turns into one of arousal. It you weren’t leaning against the custom oak cabinets you surely would’ve fallen by now, your knees buckling under the sheer amount of pleasure that courses through you.

“Fuck, _yes_ my good Puppy,” you moan, your words beginning to slur as you get closer and closer – hips bucking in time with Chris’s fingers and tongue. Deep, guttural moans erupt from your chest, the loudness only amplified by the white tile walls it bounces off of.

In the rare, fleeting moments you’re able to open your eyes you can see Henry’s painfully hard cock leaking precum, a sight that makes your heart skip a beat and your pussy pulse.

“God, I’m so close,” you gasp as Chris adds another finger, “Fuck Puppy don’t stop don’t-!”

You come with a deep moan, eyes rolling to the back of your head as Chris continues to lick at your clit, reveling in the feeling of your cunt pulsing against his face. You push him away when it all becomes too much, face hot and panting as you press your foot to the center of his chest to keep him in place. As he sits back you nearly moan as you see his face – equally as fucked out as yours as his swollen lips gape and hooded eyes look up at you with his soaked beard making another rush of adrenaline shoot through your chest.

“Was that good, Mommy?” he murmurs, words barely audible. “Did I make you feel good?”

You smile as you lean down to kiss his forehead and then his lips, tasting yourself on his tongue. “Yes, puppy – you did so well, I’m so proud of you…”

Chris cuddles into you, accepting the praise as his cock strains against his stomach. It’s only when his chest stops heaving that you turn to Henry – whose whole body seems nearly shaking with desperation. enrhH

“Now,” you sigh, turning away from the man who remains slumped against your chest. “How should I take care of this little problem?”

Henry gulps, jaw tumbling as he does so.

 _Oh,_ you think, _He’s really in for it this time_.


End file.
